This invention relates generally to the field of golf clubs, and more particularly to golf putters. Even more particularly, the invention relates to golf putters having alignment means to visually indicate to the golfer proper use, positioning and/or alignment of the putter.
In the game of golf, putting is a crucial skill, since a two-inch tap in resulting from a missed linger putt counts equal to a 300-yard drive. For many golfers, consistent accurate putting is a difficult skill to achieve, as successful putting requires first the ability to read the green to judge line and speed, and second the ability to translate a proper read into a putt with the proper line and speed. The mechanics of putting include the factors of stance, alignment and stroke. The golfer should adopt and maintain a stance such that the golfer's eyes are disposed directly above the ball. The stance should not be too upright or too distant. The putter head should be level and properly aligned as to the intended putting line.
The problem of how to teach and how to consistently repeat the basic putting stroke is as old as the game of golf itself. Many teachers and inventors have tried numerous methods through literature, training aids, direct coaching and club design—all with varying degrees of success. Certain attempted solutions possess inherent weaknesses. Reading and studying how to properly putt require the ability of the golfer to properly translate the words into action. Direct coaching through lessons happen apart from the actual playing of the game, and the golfer must be able to replicate the instructions without the aid of the watchful eyes of the teacher. Training devices cannot be used on the course, and often involve complicated or gimmicky apparatuses.
Thus the best approach lies in the development of an actual golf putter that provides an indication to the golfer of proper use during the actual use of the club while playing the game. With golf putters, this is typically addressed by providing visual indicators on the club head itself of various construction, wherein the visual indicators provide information to the golfer to verify that a certain aspect of putting is being correctly applied. Usually the indicators address the issue of target alignment of the putter face to the intended putting line, such that the golfer knows that the putter face is set perpendicularly to the putting line. Often this entails the placement of a single line perpendicular to the putter face and centered on the sweet spot or face balance point, the line being placed on the top side or on a rearward extending flange such that it is visible from above. Another recent innovation has been to provide two golf ball sized white circles aligned perpendicularly to the putter face. While these visual indicators provide information as to the alignment of the club relative to the putting line, they fail to provide information on whether the putter head is positioned in a level manner, i.e., such that the club is horizontally disposed in the heel-to-toe direction, or on whether the golfer's eyes are properly disposed directly above the ball during the putting stroke. In addition, the commonly used visual indicators are generally distracting, as they remain visually dominant even when the club is properly positioned. Furthermore, the commonly used visual indicators do not take into account that many golfers, especially seniors, suffer from weak eyesight, such that discerning proper alignment of a single thin line, for example, is a difficult task. This excessive concentration on the line or other visual indicator is actually detrimental to good putting, since the golfer needs to concentrate on the line and stroke.
It is an object of this invention to provide a golf club putter that addresses the problems and issues described above, in a manner that overcomes the shortcomings of the known putters. These and other objects are addressed by providing a putter having visual indicator or alignment means that are formed as structural components of the club head itself, and in particular in a manner whereby the visual alignment means are visually dominant only when the putter is incorrectly positioned or the golfer is in an incorrect stance. When the golfer and putter head is correctly positioned, the visual alignment means become less visually dominant, such that they do not distract from concentration on the putting stroke. A further object is to provide such a putter wherein the alignment means are structured such that they are readily seen and properly interpreted even by golfers with poor eyesight. A further object is to provide such a putter wherein the overall shape and configuration of the putter head is variable to the preference of individual golfers, and wherein the shaft length, lie angle and other factors may be varied to fit a particular golfer. A further object is to provide for alignment means having a variety of structures, wherein all the various structures retain common elements whereby upper alignment means comprising a pair of parallel, linear edge members defining a top surface opening are disposed in combination with lower alignment means comprising a pair of parallel, linear members, such that proper alignment and position of both the golfer and the putter head result in visual alignment of the lower members and the upper members, while misalignment of either the golfer or the putter results in one of the lower alignment members being visible to the golfer between the upper members.